How is he?
by pehpig
Summary: Ishida is being kept pretty busy during the 17 months Ichigo was powerless. He's surprised to get a visit from Rukia. He's not so surprised by her questions.


**Summary:** When did the Wandenreich contact Ishida? Was it during the 17 months after Ichigo lost his powers?

"Almost in position." Ishida relayed through his cell phone as he sped from rooftop to rooftop over Karakura.

"I see you." Urahara's voice confirmed though the earpiece. "It looks like a big one will be emerging this time."

Ishida believed him. He could feel the vibrations as the walls of reality began to tear. In the skies above him, a huge hollow with a mask like a horned cat poked its head into the real world and roared. Ishida sent it into oblivion before the echo had time to die away.

"It's down." He announced.

"Very good." Urahara responded. "The next disturbance looks like a cluster of some sort about twenty kilometers north east of your current location."

Ishida used hirankyaku to get to the next eruption site. Having Urahara direct him sure made things easier. While he could detect hollow intrusions from very far away, they had to be close to entering reality, if not already present in Karakura, before he could sense them. Urahara's devices could pinpoint hollows on their way to invade long before they reached that point. He was in place and ready when the hollows breached.

"I see them." He informed the shopkeeper.

"How many?" Urahara asked

"Three. All low level"

Taking out such small fry was child's play to Ishida at his current level.

"I'm seeing a clean monitor, Ishida-san." Urahara said. "I think it's time to call it a night."

Ishida was about to agree when he felt something.

"Urahara-san, I'm feeling a disturbance about eighteen kilometers south."

"I see it too. Seems like one was late to the party. It's not very big though. Let it go, Ishida-san." the shinigami advised.

"Urahara-san, it won't take any time at all. I can get this!"

"I don't think that's wise." Urahara said. "Those last three brought you right up to the limit."

Ishida chafed at the reminder. Soul Society would notice the imbalance if he killed too many hollows. On the other hand, how many people would be hurt or devoured if he didn't act?

"I'm sorry Urahara-san, I'm going in."

"That's really not necessary. Can you feel it?"

Taking a second to calm down, he reached out with his senses. There. A shinigami was in position. Afro-san was actually doing his job for a change. After a few minutes, the hollow's signature guttered and died.

"There, you see." Urahara said. "Everything's under control."

"I suppose." Ishida muttered. "Are you sure there won't be any more tonight?"

"I am. Even if there are, you can make no more kills today."

Urahara used a very directive tone that time. He would brook no argument. Grudgingly, Ishida decided he was right.

"Very well then. I'll be heading home."

"Oh?" Urahara responded. "Why don't you stop over here at the store first? We were about to have dinner. We'd love to have you over."

Ishida hesitated. "Thank you, but I'm going to have to say no. I have some mackerel I need to cook soon before it goes bad."

"Are you sure?" Urahara asked. "There's plenty to go around. I'd hate to think of you eating all alone."

"I'm sure. Perhaps another time."

Urahara made a disapproving noise. "Still trying to keep things strictly professional I see."

"It's not that." Ishida protested. How could he explain to exiled shinigami his reasons for keeping his distance? He sighed. "I'll probably take you up one of these days. I just made other plans."

He could practically see Urahara's face as the silence stretched out between them. He was sure the shopkeeper could sense there was more to it than that, but he would probably back off. It wasn't Urahara's way to push people if they didn't want to talk.

"I understand Ishida-san." He eventually replied. "If you change your mind, stop by anytime. The offer is always open."

"I'll remember that." Ishida said relieved to be let off the hook. "Thank you. Goodbye Urahara-san."

"Goodbye."

Ishida removed the earpiece after Urahara hung up, carefully putting it away in his pocket. Urahara wasn't going to press him for the real reason for refusing his invitations again. Yet. He probably wouldn't stay patient forever. One of these days, he was going to force the issue. He worried about the problem all the way home. Perhaps that's why he was taken by surprise as he was unlocking his door.

"Had a busy night?"

Ishida spun around. His eyes widened when he saw the petite woman who had snuck up behind him.

"Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia grinned.

"Caught you by surprise did I?"

"Completely." He admitted. "I didn't feel your reiatsu at all."

"This limiter really works then." She said tugging at her collar. Just below her collarbone, the dark silhouette of the thirteenth division's flower contrasted sharply with her alabaster skin.

"So what brings you here?" He asked.

"Shinigami business." She answered. "The twelfth division has been reporting a lot of hollow sightings in this area. This didn't match up with Kurudo…Karuma…with your local shinigami's log book. Something wasn't adding up. A lot of hollows were being killed and he wasn't doing it. If he wasn't then who was? It had to be you, Chad or Orihime. Captain Ukitake sent me to find out what was going on and discipline Karu…Kuro…that guy if necessary. Can you believe I found the fool taking a nap?"

Ishida laughed. He could totally believe it. "I see. So why did you come to see me?"

She shrugged. "I was in the area. I don't have to go home right away and I could feel you moving around. I just thought it would be nice to say hello."

Suddenly a thought struck him.

"Wait a minute. Captain Ukitake sent you to administer discipline. And you're wearing a limiter. You've been promoted."

She shyly ducked her head. "It's not official yet."

"So what's your new rank? I bet it's in the top ten at least. Fifth seat? Third seat?"

She waved away his questions. "I don't want to say. I had to do some training and take a lot of tests. I won't get the official word for a while."

He smiled at her modesty. He was sure she would get the promotion, whatever it was.

"Well when you know for sure, be sure to tell me." He said.

"I will." She affirmed.

"Kuchiki-san…do you want to come in?" He offered. "I was just about to make dinner."

"Oh no, I don't want to impose." She demurred "I was just stopping by for a minute."

"It's no problem." He assured her. "I'm glad for the company. It's…good to see you again."

She thought for a second, then nodded. "If you're sure it no trouble."

"It's no trouble." He said as he opened the door. "No trouble at all."

* * *

He really was glad to see her. He hadn't had company in a long time. Fixing her a cup of tea, they talked as he quickly prepared dinner. She told him about the goings on in Soul Society. Funny stories about the shinigami women's association. Interesting stories about her day to day routine. She answered his questions about people he remembered. He told her in turn how things were going in Karakura. She congratulated him on becoming class president. She was not surprised to hear Orihime was the idol of the school. She asked about Chad and Tatsuki and even Chizuru. During a quiet moment, when he was putting dinner on the table, she asked him in a very quiet voice.

"How is he?"

He didn't need to ask who she was talking about.

"Kurosaki is fine."

He ladled out some stew into her bowl.

"How is he handling it? Losing his powers I mean."

Ishida put down the ladle. He sighed. How was he going to answer that? He couldn't tell her Ichigo was happy being powerless. Anyone who knew Ichigo would know that was a lie.

"It hit him pretty hard." He admitted.

"So he's unhappy now?" She pressed.

Ishida dodged the question. "He's channeling his energies into other things."

He told her everything he knew. He told her how he was involved in sports. He told her about his after school jobs. He told her about his patching up his relationship with Tatsuki. He didn't lie. He simply left out the negative things. The moodiness. The envious looks when Ishida ran down the hall to respond to a hollow attack. The reckless way he threw himself at local criminals trusting his strength and skill to keep him safe. That was not the behavior of a man adjusting to normal life. He kept it all from her. She watched him intently as he talked, mechanically spooning food into her mouth, occasionally asking him questions, drinking the information in. He was beginning to run out of positive things to say when her phone went off.

"What the…?" She exclaimed. "It's Urahara. He sent me a text."

"He knows you're here?"

"He's not supposed to. He says to come to his place after I'm done eating."

Ishida was startled. How could the shopkeeper know what they were doing? He felt the phone in his pocket. Could it be spying on him? He took it out and placed it on the table.

"I'd better go now." Rukia said. "I have to get back to the division soon anyhow. I'll see what Urahara wants, then go home. Thank you for dinner Ishida, it was wonderful."

"You're welcome." He responded getting up to open the door for her. "You can visit any time you know."

She gave a rueful smile. "It's not that easy. Things sort of…get in the way, you know?"

Ishida suspected he did. He remembered the look on her face as she slowly faded from Ichigo's sight. She kept looking back even as the gate closed behind her. It had been hard on her too.

"Well if you ever find yourself in town again, you're always welcome here."

She smiled and prepared to spring into the sky.

"Keep a close eye on him Ishida." She requested. "Ichigo may be a stubborn mess, and he'd never admit it, but he needs his friends."

Ishida forced himself to smile. "I'll do that."

Giving a wave, Rukia leapt into the air, gathering reishi under her feet to speed her away to Urahara's shop. Ishida watched her until she was out of sight. How could he tell her how things stood between himself and Ichigo? They didn't interact much. They barely even talked. Could he really still call him his friend? While he pondered that, he gathered spirit particles under his feet. Forming a disk, they supported him as he lofted skyward. Eventually he reached the right spot.

"Your precautions proved correct." He said aloud. "It seems the shopkeeper is spying on me."

"I told you they were not your friends." Haschwalth replied. "Quincy and shinigami can never live in harmony. Are you now ready for the next step?"

Ishida took a deep breath. "Yes. I am. I will go with you now to silbern."

"It took you quite a while to get rid of the shinigami girl." Haschwalth observed. "What is your relationship with her?"

Ishida kept his face expressionless. "She's an acquaintance. She wasn't really interested in visiting me. She only wanted information on Kurosaki Ichigo."

Haschwalth nodded. "Ah yes. The special war potential. How is he?"


End file.
